Destiny or Fate?
by Starlight-Miki
Summary: Li Syaoran, the heir to many powerful companies in Hong Kong, and is Clow’s descendant. He’s popular wherever he goes yet he is: ignorant, arrogant, very temperamental...Kinomoto Sakura is a cheerful, lovable, innocent, and athletic...Full Summary inside!
1. Intro

* * *

**_Starlight-Miki:_** Konichiwa minnasan! I'm recently came up with this story…sometimes new stories and ideas just flow into my head one after another. I 'm really busy with exams so... I'll try my best to update...Okay…enough of my rambling, let's get on with it-the story I mean…

**_Full Summary:_**Li Syaoran, the heir to many powerful companies in Hong Kong, and is Clow's descendant. He's popular wherever he goes yet he is: ignorant, arrogant, very temperamental, and thinks that girls are nothing but troublesome, loud, clingy, and well…stupid. Kinomoto Sakura is a cheerful, lovable, innocent, and athletic. She's one of the most popular girls in school, not mentioning that she's also: school president, captain of all sports' teams, and is the school genius... SxS TxE

**Disclaimer:**I own all all of the Cardcaptor characters---**NOT!!!**Haha...

ok... on with the darn story!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

BRRiIIINNGGGG!!

' Oh No! The bell! I'm late! AGAIN! Oh...Mr. Tasuki is going to be SO angry!'

An cheery auburn hair girl with Emerald orbs for eyes, dashed to class. Homeroom 10A. This is Sakura Kinomoto, the captain of the cheerleaders, a super athlete, and harbours secrets, one that are far from the ordinary. She was a Cardcaptor...!

**Sakura POV**

Great! Made it! I've always been great at sports and track. I'm super fast and super flexible, oh yeah...I'm also the school genius. They don't nominate me Student body President for nothing. Also, the coaches don't make me captain of all girls' sports teams for nothing eh?

" Ohayou Sakura-chan!" a girl with amethyst eyes and silky, violet, wavy hair greeted softly.

" Ohayou Tomoyo -chan!"

" Wow Sakura-chan! You made it again!" Chiharu Mihara cheered, she had brown eyes and light brown hair that were up in their usual two braids. She was also in the cheer-leading squad with me, and is one of my friends.

" Right at the bell!" Rika Sasaki complimented. Her hair is short and is a bit darker shade of brown then Chiharu's, she's quite mature, but shy. She's great at crafts, and cooking therefore she's in the Krafts' Club, helps at the school cafeteria, and Nutrition Club.

" Sugoi ne?!" Naoko joined in. She had dark brown hair like Rika's, but her's were straight and shoulder length. She's also in the cheer-leading squad with me and Chiharu. Naoko loves to read, particularly fantasy stories and ghost stories. She finds mysterious situations fascinating and shows no fear of scary situations.

Yawn! Math is so boring, it's my least favourite subject, I'll even learn to love science then this! Oh. There's some new students! Awesome! Or not.

" Sakura-chan! Look at those new students. those guys are so hot!" Tomoyo, my best friend, whispered. Tomoyo's my cousin, and we've been best friends forever. She's a fashion designer so she's always asking-making me to model for her, and is the school designer whether for the drama club or school plays and stuff like that. Her mother owns this big Toy & Clothes company called Daidouji Deisigns and Toys. Tomoyo is the soloist for the school choir as well, she has a really soft and sweet voice.

Oh, attendence, how boring...

" Tomoyo Daidouji?"

" Hai!"

" Dillin Doko."

" Here" came a lazy voice...

" Sakura Kinomoto"

" Hai!", so boring....

" Meilin Li?"

" Hai!"....

Li Meilin? I never really known her that well...

... Finally finished!

" Ok, class. Today we have two new transfer students, one from England, and one from Hong Kong, Chaina. Please welcome: Hiiragizawa Eriol, and Li Xiao Lang, or Syaoran in Japanese,"

" Konichiwa!" the Navy-blue hair boy from England greeted politely, and smiled. He introduced himself the usual way: Name, hobbies, favourite activities, etc. Wow. Even with those glasses, he's quite descent-looking.

" Yo!" the chestnut hair boy from Hong Kong, China, said effortlessly " I'm Syaoran Li" He said before he went on with his introduction. Eriol--I mean Hiiragizawa- san is already on his way to his new assigned seat, which is behind Tomoyo.

The girls in the class all swooned to every move the Li boy made. Well, most of the class anyway. I sweat-dropped, this will be a long day... I concluded.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura Kinomoto is not one that will easily fall for guys, no matter how charming they might be. She glanced over at her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, and was shocked. Tomoyo seemed to be in her own little world, currently gazing at the Hiiragizawa boy who was just a meter away...

' _Wait a minute..._' She thought,' _Did Tomoyo say that they were hot?!_'

She shuddered and nearly fell over as if something huge and really hard had smacked her on the head...

Tomoyo was Sakura's cousin, and the heir of the Daidouji Toy Company, which is why she was rich and lived in a mansion. Tomoyo is a fashion designer and is always forcing Sakura to model for her. For every single battle as a Cardcaptor Sakura had, Tomoyo would force into a " Battle Costume." This is one of Tomoyo's hobbies. She also enjoys videotaping " Sakura's Battles", and " Sakura's Moments."

* * *

**Sakura POV**

So boring...

Oh, we're doing a group project. How Fun! NOT. We don't even get to pick our own groups!

" Group 3: Sakura Kinomoto, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Meilin Li, and Syaoran Li."

I winced at Meilin's high-pitched screech of joy. _'Ouch! My ears!_'I thought, while covering my precious sound detectors.

" Mon. XIAO LANG! Why didn't you tell me you were coming HERE?!" Meilin complained while clinging to the Li boy.

Li on the other hand was glaring at me, so venomous that felt as if he were try to burn a hole in me. I felt My left eye twitch in annoyance. WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH HIM?! WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM?!!!


	2. NOTE!

Dear readers...

OMG! I published the wrong one! the one that was half written!

That's why I had to delete it!

SO Sorry!

Chapter 2 is coming SOON!

ASAP!

* * *

GOMONNASAI!


	3. school rumble

**Starlight-Miki:** Hello! New ideas came so I just had to write! I'm not doing really well on my other stories…I should probably be studying for my exams though… anyway, the story, Here we go! Sorry about the little accident.

If you need to read the summary again, refer to Chapter 1!

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT what-so-ever own any of the CCS characters!

( NOTE: I always like putting in the last little chunk of the previous chapter for reminder...)

* * *

**_Previously…_**

**Sakura POV**

So boring...

Oh, we're doing a group project. How Fun! NOT. We don't even get to pick our own groups!

" Group 3: Sakura Kinomoto, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Meilin Li, and Syaoran Li."

I winced at Meilin's high-pitched screech of joy. _'Ouch! My ears!' _I thought, while covering my precious sound detectors.

" Mon. XIAO LANG! Why didn't you tell me you were coming HERE?!" Meilin complained while clinging to the Li boy.

Li on the other hand was glaring at me, so venomous that felt as if he were try to burn a hole in me. I felt My left eye twitch in annoyance. WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH HIM?! WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM?!!!

* * *

I ripped my head around in a 180* turn ( in lightning speed), tearing my eyes away from those horrid, furious ones. Instead I was looking straight into sapphires.

" Hiiragizawa-san!"

" You may call me Eriol-kun if you wish." The boy with Navy blue hair smiled.

" Oh......I'm Kinomoto Sakura. You can all me Sakura if you want."

" Alright, Sakura-chan, shall we go and collect data for the project?" he asked while getting up.

" Sure." I followed suit. We went out the door, down two flights of stairs, and out another set of doors. We chatted on the way, aware of our two, loud group members trailing behind us. One was talking continuously and one whose trying to burn a hole right through me. Once we gathered our information, we met the others under a Cherry Blossom tree.

" Okay, class dismissed! Lunch Time!" our teacher announced.

* * *

**_Outside, Lunch Time..._**

Normal POV

" Hey Eriol-kun, do you want to join us for lunch?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, and Riyo were waiting for her under a full-bloom Cherry Blossom tree with their lunches.

Takashi Yamazaki has short black hair and loves telling stories, his stories are very interesting sometimes he exaggerate a little, but Chiharu says that they're all lies, yet it's still full to believe---pretend to believe. He helps organize the Friday events at the school, and he's also in Drama club.

Riyo Hashida is quite cute and childish. He can help ease everyone so it's very useful to have him, especially when there's tension, anxiety, or fear. He has glimmering grey-silver eyes and soft, light-blond long hair( not too long though). He's in most of the boys' sports' teams, and some of the clubs.

" Sure, I hope I'm not intruding." Eriol smiled.

" Not at all." Sakura led him to where her group of friends sat eating their lunches. Tomoyo looked towards them and blushed, Sakura caught this and raised a eyebrow at her best friend, this made Tomoyo turn tomato red.

" Tomoyo-chan? What's wrong?" Riyo asked.

The other girls laughed (all but Tomoyo because she's steaming up!)as Sakura and Eriol joined them. Sakura quickly introduced her friends to Eriol and him to her friends.

Soon things settled down, and they've calmed down...

" Ne Tomoyo-chan, where's Naoko-chan?" Sakura wondered as she took a bite of fried shrimp, her favourite.

" Wow, you're sure observant today..." Tomoyo joked.

" Cut it and answer my question!" Sakura tried to compose a straight face.

" Since when are you ever serious?"

" Tomoyo-chan!"

Sakura tickled her playfully, " Hahaha! Sakura-chan! Stop it! She went to the hospital to see her father!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Syaoran turned to see Sakura and Eriol laughing along with the rest of Sakura's friends, and glared.

' _So that girl's a cardcaptor? Impossible! Why would--HOW can someone like HER become a card master?!!!_' He thought angrily, he's heard that a girl named Kinomoto Sakura was collecting Clow Cards and it was already confirmed when he walked into the class and felt a strong aura coming from the girl with big green eyes.

" XIAO LANG! I made lots of delicious foods! Come on, eat it!" Meilin said in a loud and high-pitched voice.

Syaoran cringed, and slowly turned around...

BIG Mistake...! Meilin shoved a bunch of food into his mouth with a pair of chopsticks. When she leaned back to reach for more food, Syaoran quickly gulped the contents that were stuffed into his mouth. Then he reached for the closest bottle of liquid, which happened to be cold and refreshing Orange Crush and drained half of it.

" Meilin!" he scolded in a dry and weary voice, yet sounding annoyed at the same time. " STOP IT!!!"

Meilin was feeding---( Uh! That sounds completely wrong!)---_forcing_ food into his mouth again...

* * *

BRIiiNNNNGGGG!!!!

" YAAYYYYY!!! SCHOOL"S OVER!!" Sakura shouted energetically.

" For today at least! We still have six months of school left!" Rika announced.

" Awwww!!!! Rika!!! Why did you have to remind me _that_?!" Sakura pouted cutely.

" Did you know that school used to be all year long? The only break was during the New Years Triweek. That's when everyone gathers in the center of the city for Three days and three nights...!" Takashi began.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever1 There goes one of your tales again!" Chi haru said as she pulled him by the year.

" Yeah. During those days all families would bring all the stuff that they need for the Triweek to the center, which is the City Hall..." Eriol added.

Chiharu was gaping at the two, unaware that she had released Takashi.

" There they would..."

and so on their story continues...( -_- such a random story....)

" Wow. " Rika said.

Naoko, Tomoyo, and Riyo sweat-dropped....

" Honton?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

" It's a lie... but with Hiiragizawa-san also teaming up with him...I don't know what to believe anymore..." Chiharu frowned.

* * *

Syaoran POV

I glanced up and guess who I saw? The damn girl and her friends. My cousin seemed to be enjoying himself by entertaining them. The bastard.

I glared heatedly at her. Stupid Saku---I mean Kinomoto girl! I swear that I'll have those cards! When her friends are all gone, I'll just force her to hand them over! There's no FREAKING way that she'll become a master of the Clow Cards. How would someone so _weak_and doesn't have a drop of magical blood in her veins be the master of the cards??!!! I on the other hand am a direct descendant of Clow Reed, the creator of the cards!

" XIAO LANG!" A shrilly, kloud voice belted out. Great. The only girl that calls me Xiao Lang is... I slowly trurn and...

CRASH!

I fell backwards and guess who caused it?

" MEILIN?!!!!! GET OFF OF ME!"

" But I'm your fiancee!" She tried to pout sweetly.

UGH! There's no way that _SHE_ can ever be sweet!

I felt the corner of mouth twitched. Guess who just happens to turn around _right when it happened_?!

Curious Emeralds were staring at us. I Froze. She looked away immediately.

DAMN! THAT GIRL!!! I SWEAR that she is a BAD OMEN!!!


	4. NOTE

_**Knonnichiwa Minnasan!!(Hello everyone!)**_

**_(I'm pasting this note for all my works.)_**

**_I've been so busy!! EVEN IN SUMMER!!! I can't Buh-leive my mom made me study accounting all summer!!! there is no scope for immagination!!! I didn't get to work on any of my stories and mangas!(Yes that's right--i write them- i resent;y wrote a comedy one, it's quite good, everyone loved it: main character is a BOY---not Yaoi---my friends are obsessed with that, anyhow i only finished three chapters of script for it!) _**

**_I wrote a few poems and those are the only things that i did that contained any immagination for the last few months! Accounting it so dull---how i hate numbers! _**

**_anyways, i had a few chapters that were almost done that i was going to publish but i couldn't get to the computer until now so they're all gone and i have no seccond copy---don't worry! I always think of something even better! STILL! Stupid computer that has a virus! i can;'t wait till i get a laptop. _**

**_ thank you for your support! i cherish all my readers! _**

**_Domo Arigatou gozaimashita!!!(thank you very much!)_**

**_please look forward to them! and new ones too! I'll come come up with several chapters at once in order to satisfy you! _**

**_Until then---Please REVIEW!!!_**

**_~Starlight-Miki~_**


	5. NEWS

_**Starlight-Miki: **_

_**Konnichiwa Minasan!**_

_**This is just another notice, sorry. Demo, it's actually good news kinda….**_

_**Ok..to the point! I'll have two chapters published for each one of my stories sometime between now and the end of January! That's my goal! I apologize if I get delayed a little---exams are gonna come… _!**_

_**Oh, and if I don't see some reviews---I might stop writing! (that's your bad news)**_

_**Well, happy holidays!**_


	6. NOTICE

**_Starlight-Miki_**:Just to let all readers know I am continuing on with my stories, I've been very busy( this seems to be an common excuse eh?)

yeah, and I've lost my USB with all my stuff in it for a while so I'm writing them over again.

Mind u I'm still gonna keep my promise and publish about 3 chapters for each story,

it might take a while becaause I'm making them long,

anyways I hope u guys are looking forward to them,

and thanks,

**_Strlight Miki_**

(P.S. I'm in class now...)


End file.
